My Sisters and I Aren't we Charming?
by no siriusly
Summary: Three sisters, whose grandma's were the Charmed Ones. Carmen's sixteen going to seventeen, Laura's eighteen going to nineteen, and Shawna's twenty going to twenty-one. Each chapter, will have a differnet prospective(point of viewpov).
1. Where's Mom?

body {margin-left:225} body {margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter One- Where's Mom? 

Author's note: It's supposed to be this way!!! Don't freak out! And now it's Carmen.   
Special thanks to: Shawna Conley and Laura Evans for being in this (my sisters!) 

  
  


I'm about seventeen. I was in my car with my sisters, Laura and Shawna, showing off my driver's license, when it happened. When we got home, a swarm of police and ambulances were at the front door of the house. We ran to see what happened. A stretcher was holding Mom. She was shot. 

Now, Laura won't stop crying. Shawna was always the calm one but this time...well I don't know. I don't think she can handle it. As soon as we got to the hospital, she kept on asking all the doctors and the nurses if Mom was going to live. When she wasn't doing that, she was with Laura, comforting her and telling her everything was going to be ok. 

I knew I was in denial. _This wasn't happening! Mom was still ok, and I was dreaming._ I kept thinking. _When I wake up, I'll have to tell my sisters the funny dream I had._ But this wasn't a dream and I knew it. 

Here's what happened: Someone broke in our house. They were looking for something or someone. When they couldn't find that whatever, they took it out on Mom. They shot Mom! Laura kept complaining that she should've told someone, but she would never say what she should've told. "I should've told...This wouldn't have happened if I told..." She kept saying. 

_This was really scary._ I thought. _My sisters are acting like Mom died. But she didn't. Mom wouldn't do that to us. We still need her! I'm only sixteen! Oh, sure Shawna can take care of us, she's twenty, but she's still in college!_

"Excuse me, were you girls related to Ms. Newman?" I looked up. A doctor was standing in front of us. 

"What do you mean 'were?'" I asked. _She can't be dead! Not yet we haven't said goodbye!_

"Well," The doctor looked kind of sad. "she just passed away. I'm very sorry." 

I just lost it then. "WHAT?" I slid off the chair, onto my knees, collasped on the floor, and started crying. "She can't be dead...not yet..." The news didn't help Laura either. She fainted. Now Shawna was in denial too. 

"No..." she mumbled. For a while, thats how we were. I was on the floor, crying. Laura had fainted and Shawna just kept saying "No." 

I don't remember how we got home. I guess that doctor called cab for us. I guess he paid for it too. During the ride home, Laura was still out of it, but she was also mumbling. "Stop...don't hurt Mom..." 

We're home now. At least that's good. The last of our family members are dead now, or gone, like dad. The only picture we have of him was on their wedding. They looked so pretty. Mom took off after she knew who he was. She would never say who though, like if we knew, we would go away too. We used to joke about what he was. Shawna would say, "He's a killer!" Laura would say, "He's dead!" And I would say, "Nope!" acting like Mom. "He's a ice-cream truck driver." We would all burst out laughing in the end, but I would be laughing first. If only Mom was still here to see that we still care. 

  
  


It's the day of the funeral. None of us can believe Mom is gone. Her friends came to pay their dues and left, leaving us standing by her grave, weeping. Except for one man everyone had an umbrella, it was raining. Something about that man bothered me. He looked oddly familiar. When he came to pay his dues, he touched her cheek and whispered, "I'll see you soon my love." Then he looked at me and when I blinked, he vanished. 

  
  


Cha. 2 


	2. Powers?

body {margin-left:225} body {margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Two- Powers? 

Author's Note: In case you forgot...it's Laura now. 

  
  


If I had told someone, Mom would still have been alive. I thought I was just going crazy, having all these weird dreams, some about the killings that will happen tomorrow. When I saw Mom in one of them, I knew it was just a bad dream. But she died just like the dream said she would, by bullet. 

Carmen's getting lower grades lately, but I think Shawna's forgiven her, seeing that Mom had just died like that. I haven't been to school, so I have no idea what I'm getting. 

I want to tell them both what I saw, but now I'm afraid that they might blame me for her death. I'm afraid to go to sleep, I'm afraid to touch something, I'm afraid to do anything now. But I've decided to tell them both. 

Today, I got the strength to go to the attic. I found some old photo albums and I saw grandmas and grandpas and Dad. When I touched his face, I pulled back sharply. I had another vision, this time, Dad killed Mom! I couldn't believe it, and by now I started believing in my visions. I started crying. I couldn't handle this! Dad killed Mom? Impossible! 

_**Thud! Thud!**_ I looked up. Something fell. I looked around and saw that two thick books had fell from the bookshelf. I picked one up(it was really heavy) and read the title: The Book of Shadows. I instantly remembered who gave us this. Grandma Piper did...Yeah...thats who... 

_Creak..._ The front door opened...Carmen's home! "CARMEN!!!" I yelled. "Get up here I gotta show you something!" 

  
  


By the time Shawna came home we had discovered that we were witches. Grandma Phoebe was one, Grandma Piper was one, Grandma Paige was one, and the late Grandma Pru was one. As soon as Shawna came home, I told them I had a power. 

"I saw Mom die...and I saw Dad kill her...I think the power's called Premonition." 

Carmen backed away from me in sheer horror. "No way...Daddy wouldn't do that...would he?" She looked at Shawna, who looked as calm as I was. Carmen was barely one when Mom left him. She didn't even know him. On the other hand, Shawna was four, and I was two. I didn't know him either, but Shawna told great stories of how nice he was and how Mom wouldn't leave him unless there was a great disagreement, or we were in danger. 

"I think I have one too." Shawna agreed. "A week ago, I was really angry, remember?" Carmen and me nodded. This was about 2 days before Mom's death. "Well I looked into the mirror and I saw, across the room, my pillow. All the sudden, the pillow was being hit and torn, and I had no idea why! But then I realized that, that was what I was going to do, walk over there and punch my pillow..." 

"Telekinesis..." I looked up. "That's called Telekinesis..." 

Carmen looked at us weirdly and slowly, very slowly, backed out of the room. "You aren't my sisters anymore!" she screamed as she ran out of the room and out of the house. 

Shawna ran out after her. "Carmen! We're still your sisters! You must have a power too!" 

I walked slowly outside. All this was giving me a headache. I have a power called Premonition, its when you touch a certain thing and you can see into the future. Only certain things can be touched to have a Premonition. Shawna has a power called Telekinesis, it when you can move things with you mind. God, things have got complicated now. As I got down stairs, and I saw Carmen and Shawna sitting on the porch, I knew Carmen wouldn't run away, I saw it. 

  
  


Cha. 3 


	3. How Does This Work?

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Three- How does this work? 

Author's Note: Since we're forgetful people, I'm here to remind you that it's Shawna. 

  
  


I found Carmen on the front porch. "Hey, we're still your sisters!" 

She looked up at me with her sad puppy eyes. "Yeah, but I don't have a power. You guys do, doesn't that make me, you know, adopted?" 

Carmen was always smaller. When I was 16, I was 5"5'. Laura was 5"4', but Carmen's only 4"11'. When Carmen was born, she was so light, that the doctors thought she was going to die, right there and then. We would always joke that Carmen was adopted, but she wasn't. 

"No, come on. We were just joking." Laura came onto the porch and sat down. "I'm sure you'll have a power soon. Here look." She read from another book she found. "I found this book, it fell with the other one. the cover says, The Charmed Ones.'After their Grandmother died, Phoebe, Piper, and Pru found out that they were witches. At first they couldn't control the powers but soon., they got the hang of it. Then Phoebe, Piper, and Pru fought evil until Pru died. 

'At the funeral, Paige came too because she felt she had lost someone too. They reunited after about a week. The three of them defeated the Source(of All Evil). Later they found out that Phoebe was pregnant, with the renewed Source's baby. The Seer convinced Phoebe to go to the Evil side.' Hey!" Laura frantically turned the pages. "There's nothing else here!" 

Carmen suddenly spoke up. "Would you look at that!" She pointed at the cover of the book. Before it said The Charmed Ones but now it read The Special Bond. "It changed! See if the inside changed too!" 

Laura flipped to page one. "It did...'Carmen, Laura and Shawna have just gained their magic powers after their Mom died.' That's all it says...It's a magicked book...It follows any big important thing we do..." 

  
  


We went inside and looked into the other book, The Book of Shadows for answers. It said that Carmen should be getting her powers anytime now. It didn't say what power though. I bet she's real nervous. I mean it could be anything...and she could get it anytime, including during school. Thankfully, school's over in a month and senior year is next year. 

  
  


Now, the end of school is 2 weeks away and Carmen's been waiting 2 full weeks for her powers to come. Today's her birthday. Hopefully, her birthday party will cheer her up. Laura's gotten together all of Carmen's friends, including some we don't exactly like. We've decided to throw a surprise party for her. Today, she'll come home at 9 o'-clock because of her part time job. 

Well, 9pm is getting nearer and nearer and she's going to be home any minute now. All her friends are here. **_Click!_** was the sound of the door being unlocked. 

_**Creak!**_ The door opened. "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as the light turned on. 

"Oh my God!" she shrieked. She fell back in surprise. And then the unbelievable happened. A vase next to the door blew up as Carmen fell. 

Everybody ran home in a frenzy to get away. 

"Wow..." mumbled Carmen. "I came home a little early to tell you I got my power...but I guess you already know! I can blow things up...that's all...You guys can talk to yourselves and everything..." 

Oh yeah...Me and Laura...since we both have a mind power, we can talk to ourselves in our mind... it's actually quite fun and Carmen gets a little...well...mad because she thinks we were talking about her. We were...but you know...it was about the party and everything. We really were hoping that Carmen's power would be something mindful too, so we can all talk in our heads...but I guess not. 

  
  


School's out and Carmen got the hang of her new power. Now, she gets the mail and all the junk mail she knows that we don't need she blows up. In the safety of our home of course. 

Carmen told her friends, that someone had planted a cherry bomb in the vase and the inpact was way too strong. I didn't think they would believe it, but they did! I was amazed teenagers these days were so gulliable. 

  
  


By the end of June, Carmen had gotten another power, orbing (going from one place to another), Laura got orbing things to her hands (she says the thing and it appears in her hand), and I got freezing time. 

  
  


One surprise after another, in early July, we found that our grandfather, Cole Turner, was our dad's dad. That means that Dad was evil. No wonder Mom left him... 

  
  


Cha. 4 


	4. Who's Evil?

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Four- Who's evil?! 

Author's Note: ok...I'll spell Prue right from now one...ok? And this is a really really really short chapter...so I apologize...oh yeah, it's Carmen... 

  
  


"Good morning..." I walked into the attic with my croissant. Since July, we've been taking shifts looking through The Book of Shadows for more answers. It was Shawna's turn today. "Did you find anything?" I asked. 

She looked up in confusion. "It says here that since Dad was evil...one of us a little evil too..." 

I walked over to where she was sitting. "No way..." Even though it was in the book, I couldn't believe one of my beloved sisters is evil! "The book must by lying...I mean this book is really old...right?" 

"Actually, this is The Special Bond. 'Now that they know their dad is evil, they will soon find out who is evil as well.' My head hurts...and I've only been at this for an hour...I need caffine..." 

I laughed. "'I'll get it..." I orbed downstairs, made coffee, and orbed back upstairs. 

When I got there, Laura had gotten up and they both looked at me a little weirdly. "What? I asked. 

"Nothing," they said in unison. 

"Ok...Well...I have to go to work...Here's your coffee, and I'll go get dressed and get to work!" I got out of there as soon as possible. _Why were they staring at me like that?_ I wondered. _That's weird..._

  
  


At work, my boss yelled at me , my work was overdue, and I couldn't help wondering about the look my sisters gave me. 

_What was that for?_ I wondered. _Hey! They were looking at The Special Bond! Does that mean they think I'm evil? No...never...right?_ I drove home thinking that I knew neither of my sisters showed any signs of being evil, but does that mean that I'm the evil one? These stupid powers are making point fingers at each other! 

As soon as I parked the car, I orbed straight to the attic, where the witch stuff are kept. I opened up to the last page that was written on and read, 'Now that they know their dad is evil, they will soon find out who is evil as well. After Carmen leaves for work, the house seems almost as if it is at peace now. She is the evil one.' 

  
  


"Come on, Carmen! We didn't know, we swear!" They pleaded with me from outside my room. 

After I read the book, I orbed straight to my room and sat there for about an hour until I realized what I should do. I have to leave. Go anywhere. I can't even risk the fact that my sisters might get hurt because I go crazy off this evilness inside of me. They mean everything to me, I won't risk hurting them now. 

"Let us in! Come on! Or I'll-I'll-I'll..." Laura shouted. 

"If I let you in, I might...I don't know...go evil on you..." I said through tears. 

"Like you said before, the book's just lying!" Shawna tried. 

"And...like you said...it's magic...so it can't be...lying..." I took out a suitcase and started packing. "Don't worry guys, I'll be outta here and gone before I hurt you guys... 

"You better not go!" Shawna shouted. Suddenly, I was sucked out of my room and onto Laura's and Shawna's arms. 

"Thanks for the safe landing." I muttered. 

They helped me to my feet and Shawna said, "Don't you dare leave us...you'll hurt us like Mom and Dad did." 

I blinked. I never ever realized how much they cared for me. I went to them and hugged them tight. 

  
  


Cha. 5 


	5. Hi Dad

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Five- Hi Dad 

Author's Note: umm....nothing really...reminder: it's laura...and sorry, it's kinda short too... 

  
  
Today was pretty normal when I got up, but as soon as I reached for the kitchen door, I had a premonition. This man showed up in flames, but that's all I got. I told my sisters about it, naturally. "Where was this?", and "Who was he?" were among the many questions asked me.

"It was here in the kitchen and if I knew who it was don't you think I would've said?" I shouted at them. They quieted.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry, hug?" But before they could answer there was a bang and a "Hello".

There was a pretty long silence. The man was exactly like the one in my premonition. He had scraggly black hair that stuck up everywhere. He was wearing a black cloak that went all the way down to his knees. His shirt and pants were also black. He looked about eighteen to twenty to me, but then again, that's just me.

"Who are you?" Carmen asked.

"My name is Julian. I was sent by your dad. You want to go meet him?" He had this English accent that probably charmed everyone.

"Dad?" repeated Carmen. "Our dad?"

"That's correct. Conner has been dying to meet you for sometime now."

"Conner?" Carmen took a step forward.

"Carmen, what are you doing?!" Shawna yelled. Carmen shook her head and took a step back. "Bring us our dad then, if he wants to see us so badly." The man, Julian, didn't move. "Go on!" "Julian" left.

"Carmen! What happened; are you ok?" I asked hugging her. "Yeah, fine, something pulled me to him and I kind of lost all consciousness, but luckily Shawna called out my name and I was able to shake it off." She hugged Shawna. "Thanks Sis."

"Hey, no prob!" We were about to have another group hug when there was another bang and this time it was louder. We turned to look and sure enough it was Dad and standing next to him was Julian.

"Dad?" We all said in unison.

"Dad" was wearing the same thing as Julian, but where his left breast was, was a crest of some sort. "Yes. Hello." He did not have an accent, in fact he sounded like us (except that he was a guy, not a girl). "Well then, Carmen, coming along nicely aren't you?"

"What do you mean? Why are you here?" Shawna yelled at him.

"I've come to take Carmen away. She's to be the next heir. Julian?" Julian did something, but the next thing I knew Shawna fell and so did I. 

  
  


Cha. 6 


	6. Oh, Yeah, Carmen

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Six- Oh Yeah, Carmen... 

Author's Note: it's Shawna again...and it's super short... 

  
  
When I woke up, Laura was making lunch already. "Good morning," I yawned to her.

"Took you long enough to wake up!" She laughed.

"Oh be quiet! I had to study last night. Thank God today's saturday."

"Yes, but we have a garage sale tomorrow, remember? Let's clean out the attic today!"

"Alright, alright!"

  
  
I had the strangest feeling I was forgetting something. See, me and Laura are moving out of our parent's home. They died, and the bills are too much for two college students to pay, so we're moving out and moving into a small apartment. But the whole time I knew I was forgetting something.

I threw all the attic books into a box and put it on the floor. 

Laura was taking the boxes and putting them in the living room, which only had the TV and one couch. As I threw the books into the box, one of them caught my eye. _The Special Bond?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Laura come here, I have to show you something." She ran up the stairs and sat down next to me. The first page was certainally strange. It was about three girls named Shawna, Laura and Carmen. They all had magical powers. One day, their father came and took Carmen away and erased memories of each other. That was only ten pages. Out of the rest of the book.

"Why is it blank, didn't the person wanted to finish the story?" Laura laughed.

"I don't think it's a story. Listen, I've been having this feeling that something's missing...Maybe...Just maybe, this is us. And we did lose our sister to our father."

Laura was looking at me strangely. "I've been having those feelings too, and I guess this confirms it..."

"Why don't we test it!"

"Good idea! How."

"Well it says in here that we have magical powers. Let's try and use them!" _Think think think...think think think...think think think...think think think..._ I thought.

"Shut up! You don't have to say that over and over again!"

"Say what?"

"Think! You don't have to say think over and over again!"

"But I wasn't, I was thinking it..." We both lunged for the book. Sure enough, Laura and Shawna had telepathic powers that let them talk to themselves through their minds.

"Now...our only problem is to...Find Carmen..." 

  
  


Cha. 7 


	7. Heiress

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Seven- Heiress 

Author's Note: it's Carmen...and it's pretty long... 

  
  
Shawna and Laura were knocked unconscious and Julian binded my hands. Conner held my chin and said, "I knew I made the right choice when I picked you."

"Why me? Get someone else!" I shouted and screamed.

"No one will help you. Julian's powers are extrodinary. He will be a great husband to you." I looked over at Julian, puzzled, but he wasn't looking at me. It was as if he was avoiding my eyes. _He's kinda cute..._ I thought.

Still holding my chin, he shimmered down to what looked like Hell to me. There was fire everywhere and all the rocks were blood-red. It was so hot, that I had only been there a couple of seconds and I was already sweating. _I need a bath..._I thought to myself.

"Take her to the room." "Dad" said and with that he walked away. Julian took me to an empty room and mumbled something, so that the entrance was blocked by high flames.

"So," he said in this super charming voice. "I'm sorry I had to do that to your sisters." He undid my binds.

"I'm sure." I mumbled, but in my mind, I knew he was sorry.

"I truly am sorry!"

"Uh, huh...sure. I truly believe you."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Hm, let's see. You're evil?"

"And you're not?"

Tears filled my eyes. Suddenly I just started crying. (I know I cry a lot) "But, you chose to be evil. I didn't! He just chose for me!"

"It's okay. You'll be ok." I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden we were kissing. I...like this...love this...

Someone coughed. We separated and I dried my tears. It was Conner. "Sorry my Lord." Julian left.

It was just me and Conner then. "How many powers do you have?" he asked, as if nothing happened.

"Two," I grumbled. He turned to me and smiled.

"I see you like Julian. Good. It's usually better if the couple getting married likes each other." I didn't know what to say.

He went on. "I am going to teach you your last power a bit early. It will hurt though, but I'm sure you'll live." He was mixing a drink behind him.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a healing potion. If this process makes you faint or die, you'll need it." I gulped. _Die?_ Then he said those classic words that always get my attention in the movies. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice." I always thought the bad guys who took the hard way were stupid, and I learned form them.

"Easy," I squeaked.

"Good. Come and take my hands." He held out his hands. I placed my hands on his. "Now repeat after me: I will take this power to my grave."

" 'I will take this power to my grave.' "

"To get the things I surely crave."

" 'To get the things I surely crave.' "

"Now today it will be done."

" 'Now today it will be done.' "

"And later we'll begin the fun."

" 'And later we'll begin the fun.' " Everything felt fine until he let go of my hands. When he did, it felt like needles that were placed in fire were being stuck into my arms, then my face, then my chest, then my torso, then my legs, and finally my feet. Then, I fainted.

  
  
I awoke to find I was up on ground again and in a bed. But I soon realized it wasn't my bed and it wasn't my room; it was Father's. I sat up quickly, to find Father sitting at the edge just staring at me.

"You're awake."

"Yes, Father."

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible."

"Drink this." I felt instantly better.

"Thank you Father."

"Try it out." He was talking about the spell he did to make me have a new power. Father is so nice.

"How?"

"Concentrate; you'll see that you already know." I closed my eyes and put my hands together. Then, I rubbed them together three times. Then, I separated my hands slowly. "Open you eyes." he said. I did. Between my hands was a magnificent ball of fire. Turning my left hand, I used my right hand to touch it. It didn't hurt at all. Closing my left hand the ball disappeared.

"Wow." was all I could manage.

"Yes. Julian!" _Julian..._ "You remember Julian, right Carmen?"

Of course I remember Julian. Lovely Julian who is to be my husband when I turned seventeen, but it was postponed, because...I forgot why."Yes Father, I remember." Julian walked in. I smiled.

"Carmen." Julian walked toward me and took my hand. "You are looking lovely, as you always do. Feeling better I hope?" He kissed my hand, and I blushed.

"Yes, I do, I mean I am feeling better."

"Good, our wedding is tomorrow my love. Sleep well." We were about to kiss when Father called Julian again. "Good bye my love," he said to me as he left the room.

Before Father closed the doors, he said, "Carmen, get some sleep you're in for a big day tomorrow. Good night." 

  
  


Cha. 8 


	8. Finding Carmen

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Eight- Finding Carmen 

Author's Note: it's Laura 

  
  
"Where is she?" Shawna grumbled as she scryed for our missing sister. "I can't find her anywhere!" Then there was a thunk. "Nevermind, found her."

"Took you long enough!" I ran to the table. "She's just downtown... weird. Why would he bring her so close to us?"

"Because he knows that he erased our minds!" She banged the table. "That's not gonna stop us!"

"Uh yeah it is."

"Why?!"

"We have no idea what our sister looks like!" Ok, so we didn't get all our memories back. All we know is what's in the book. I know...but the book says something about having the Power of Three together and then...we'll get our memories back...

"Let's go! We have to find her!"

"Um, ok! Breathe, will you?"

"Sorry, I really wanna find out what she looks like!"

"You're strange!" We packed up all our stuff and left for the apartment complex that she was in.

  
  
"Why won't this traffic move?" She honked again.

"Hey, Shawna, maybe I should drive..." I started to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"No! Stay where you are Laura!"

I winced. Shawna wouldn't ever do this for me. Or maybe she has before we got our memories erased...

"I was probably like this with you too." Her response to my thought surprised me. "I'm sorry. I overheard..."

"Shawnie?"

"Hm?"

"D'you think we really do have to sell the house?"

"No, I don't think so. I think it's just 'Dad' trying to get us out of the way."

"Yeah, you're probably right..."

"I just wish time would go faster!"

"Me too..." I did this thing with my hands that Mom used to show us how to do and time...literally went faster. Anyways in a matter of two seconds, we were in front of the apartment complex on the map and the clock showed us it was past three. I remember leaving the house, at one thirty.

"What...ah...what...happened?"

"I think...I fast forwarded time..."

"Not fair! You get another power?"

"Look who cares! Lets deal with it later! Get out of the car and save Carmen! Come on!"

"Oh yeah..."

We ran out of the car and into the apartment complex. There were guards on the last floor. More proof that we were witches. Shawna froze them and we continued. The door was open. "This is it. You ready?"

"No..." I squeaked.

"Oh come on!" Shawna grabbed my arm and we ran past the door and into the room. 

  
  


Cha. 9 


	9. Finding Carmen, Again

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Nine- Finding Carmen, Again 

Author's Note: it's Shawna 

  
  
"Hello?" I called. There has to be someone here, I just checked it a few minutes ago. Oh wait, Laura fast forwarded time...that was more like an hour and a half ago. "Laura? You search those rooms." I pointed to my left. "I'll check these."

"Oh, alright." I let go of her hand and started for the doors on my right.

I opened the first door, hands ready. There was nothing in there. Just a broken TV. Looks like there was a fight or something.

I opened the second door, it was the kitchen, and again, there was no one. I started thinking about Laura's new power as I opened the third door.

I know I have telekinesis and freezing time...but I would like another power too... "Hmph..."

In the room was a canopy bed, but I couldn't see the top of the bed. Jumping, I checked the top. Nothing. I waited to go down. Never did.

"LAURA!" I screamed.

"What?!" She asked coming in. She looked around. "Shawna, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

I looked for a word to describe, but all that came out was "Up?"

And up she looked. "How in..."

"Just help!"

"Alright!" She pulled on my feet and I got down. "How did you?"

"I was like floating..." I smiled. "I don't want your power anymore!" I declared.

"Not fair! I wanna fly! How'd you do it?" she asked eagerly.

"I just jumped...Did you find anyone in your rooms?"

"Nah empty..."

"Damn! How did they know?"

"I don't know...Let's go home and try scrying for her again, ok?"

I started chewing my lip from nervousness. "Alright..."

  
  
I drove home, no traffic this time and we checked The Special Bond. Nothing. So we scryed for her. Nothing.

"Argh! How can our dad be so freaking mean?" I slammed the door shut.

"Calm down Shawna. Here's some water." She handed me a cup.

"Thanks."

"Now-" She gasped.

I turned around. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I touched the doorknob and saw him..." She pointed behind me and there was some weird lights. When the lights went away, there was a man standing there.

"What do you want?" I rose to my feet and stood in a fighting position.

He smiled and reached out with his hand. He put my hands down. "I'm not here to hurt you Shawna. I'm here to help. My name is Ben. I'll be your whitelighter for the rest of your life." He was English.

"Whitelighter?"

He nodded and his smile turned into a frown. "Quickly, there's no time. We have to save Carmen now!" He grabbed my hand and Laura's hand and there were more lights. Then we were in what looked like Hell. 

  
  


Cha. 10 


	10. My Wedding

Body{margin-left:200} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Ten- My Wedding 

Author's Note: it's Carmen 

  
  
I opened my eyes and I was back in my room. Well, me and Julian's room. I turned around and in his bed was Julian. He was sleeping soundly. I smiled. He's so handsome. I've always loved him and I always will. I sighed, got out of bed, and opened the door. Father was in the kitchen, working on some papers. I looked at the clock. It was one-thirty in the afternoon. "Father? Why is Julian sleeping in the afternoon?"

"He was tired."

"Oh."

He put down his paper and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did; you have to do what Father does. "Are you nervous?"

"For tomorrow? No."

He smiled. "I remember when you first laid your eyes on Julian. And he first laid his eyes on you. It was love at first sight." He laughed.

"Father? Did you love Mother as much as I love Julian?" I asked politely. Mother had died giving birth to me.

"Of course, I did."

We've had this conversation before, but I had to be reassured. "Do you ever...wish that you had Mother instead of me?"

He shook his head. "Never." I smiled.

His phone rang. "What? Damn! It didn't work? Oh, I see. We'll have to leave now then." He hung up.

"What's wrong, Father?"

"Oh, we have to return. Wake up Julian, Daughter." Return. That means to go back down _there_...

"Yes, Father." I skipped to my, no, our room and kissed Julian. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I knew it was you." He was going to kiss me again, but I shook my head.

"You know I'd love to...but Father says we have to return."

His smile disappeared. "Why?"

I shrugged. "He never tells me anything."

He hugged me. "He means well, my sweet." He left the room.

  
  
We returned and I had to sleep in Father's room because I don't have a room and Julian's room only has one bed. Dad never sleeps when we're down here. I went to sleep and I woke up at five in the morning the next day.

I was jumping up and down because it's my wedding today and some demons came in with Father. I bowed. "Good morning, Father."

"Good morning, Daughter. I've brought some demons to help you prepare for your wedding. And after the wedding, I have a surprise for you! You'll be happy about that." He left.

The demons put on my dress and my make up and did my hair for me. When the were done, it was about six (that's quick) and it was almost time for the wedding. (The wedding was supposed to be at six-forty-five, up _there_. So that's where we went. I was put into a room and was told to wait there. The demons didn't come with me. I was waiting patiently for a few minutes when Julian shimmered into the room. "Julian? Are you-"

He put a finger to his lips. "Shh...Darling, I have much to tell you." I nodded and he continued. "I have a twin brother. His name is Ben. He's a whitelighter." I didn't know what this had to do with the wedding, but I continued to listen.

"Your father is a evil man." I knew that. I am after all his daughter. "You, you never grew up with him. You had two sisters before he made me erase your memory. You lived in San Fransisco in a beautiful home your real mother bought before he made me erase your memory." I didn't get what he was saying. What does he mean? "You, you wouldn't have loved me if you were who you really were, if you had your memory."

"What are you talking about? Of course, I love you!" I screamed at him, but he just shook his head.

"No, you don't." He looked sincere and sad. "I can't love someone that doesn't love me back. I'll give you back your memory now." He put his hand on my forehead and it felt a bit hot for a second. When he took it off, my memory was back and I understood him immediately. "I'm sorry Carmen."

I shook my head. "Why would he want me? He has you and you are much more powerful than me!"

His laugh was hollow. "Because I fell in love with you. And you, because of your hatred toward your father, hates demons, and would never love me." He shook his head. "I would've been fine with this plan, if it weren't for..." He said a name but I didn't catch it. "He gave me back my conscience, which your dad took from me when I turned evil. My conscience...it tells me that I should feel guilty about you...and I do..."

"Julian." Hope flickered in his eyes. "Could you take me to my sisters?"

"That could be done now!" Our heads turned as Conner shimmered into the room. "Told her the truth, eh? Never should have let you wander alone! I knew your twin would have attacked you!" His eyes were alit with fire. "Let's go, DAUGHTER!" He said that last part in a really loud, scary tone. Ok, I was a bit scared.

  
  


Cha. 11 


	11. Fixing Julian

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Eleven- Fixing Julian 

Author's Note: it's Laura 

  
  
Hell is a bit underrated. It's nothing like what the pictures, paintings, shows, or other references say it looks like. Okay, it is a bit rocky. And there is fire everywhere. Oh yeah, and they were right about it being super hot, too, but it's actually quite nice if you have a whitelighter with you. It cools things down a lot.

"Quickly!" Ben whispered urgently. "Hide!" We ran into a small cove. Right after we got settled and everything, this guy that looked like Ben shimmered in front of us.

"Ben. You think you can hide from me so easily?!" The man that looked like Ben laughed. Ben, who was in front of both of us, climbed out.

"Ahh, Julian, my dear brother." Serves me right for not realizing it, of course they're twins.

"Saving Carmen is useless. She's in love with me. Witches married to demons when they're in love, now that's a bond you can't break. In no time Father will have an heir to the throne!" Julian laughed again.

"He's not your father!" Ben screamed.

Julian smiled. "Ahh, but he is more of a father than our real father will ever be!"

Ben closed his fists and opened them quickly. A white ball of what looked like light flew up and hit Julian. No, not hit. It kinda floated to him and when it came into contact with him, his skin obsorbed it. Julian just laughed.

"What did you do, Benny, because-" He didn't finish his sentence because at that moment, he grabbed his heart and head at the same time. It looked like he was crazy, if you ask me.

"What I did, dear brother, was give you back your soul." He turned to us. "It's the worst thing to do to a demon, including killing it. It's like torture." He smiled sadly and turned back around. "Sorry Julian, I had too."

Julian didn't reply. His screams were silent, but the pain looked unbearable.

Ben turned back to us. "Come on out. We have to leave Julian here for a few hours. He's incapable of doing anything like this." We got out and lifted Julian into it. Then we got in with him. To protect our hideout, Shawna used her telekinesis and moved a boulder to the opening, leaving space for air to come in.

Ben smiled to us when everything was in place. "Good job. Especially for witches that have only been doing this a few months! Congratulations." He smiled again.

"Sorry, but who are you, and what's a whitelighter?" Shawna asked tentatively.

Ben laughed. "Sorry, I didn't explain before. I'm Ben. I was born a human with my twin brother, Julian, as you can see. I grew up with a normal family, until I caught my father beating my mother and my brother. He had always said I was his favorite. This was when I was ten. I took charge and called 911. My father was taken away to jail and my mother and brother were safe from his clutches."

He sighed. "Unfortunately, my brother was not safe from evil. He got involved with a bunch of bad stuff. At first my mother and I thought he was dealing crack and meth. Then I caught him one day, when we were both eighteen, talking to your father, The Source. They were talking about murder and I got scared. I never confronted him, but he knew anyway. I vowed, to become a police officer and help keep kids safe. I did too, but when I was on the second day of the job, my brother was involved with the murder case I was working on. Shots were fired and I risked my life to keep him alive. At that time, I didn't know he was a demon."

He paused. "A whitelighter is a kind soul that helped people right before he or she was dying."

"Wow." was what Shawna said.

  
  
Time passed slowly. I think both me and Shawna fell asleep. I think five hours passed down here. Not sure. When we were both awake, Julian had left and Ben said it was morning.

"Wait," said Shawna. "When we left it was only five! How can it be morning already?"

"Down here is slower than up there. Two hours down here is four hours up there. Five hours have passed, down here. Ten hours, up there." Ben explained.

"Oh." Shawna said.

"Where did Julian go?" I ask. 

  
  


Cha. 12 


	12. Meeting FatherAgain?

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Twelve- Meeting Father...again? 

Author's Note: it's Shawna 

  
  
"Where did Julian go?" Laura asks.

"I set up a plan-" Ben started but he's interrupted.

"You can explain that later, whitelighter!" We turn around. At the entrance of the cave was this guy, not sure who he is, but I had this strange feeling he was a bit too evil for my taste. "Ahh, my other daughters." From the look on Laura's face, we had the same reaction. _Fuck, that's our father. Fuck._ I thought.

_Shawna!_ Laura has this thing with profanity. She's weird.

"I'm sorry you can't ruin this for me this time..." He trailed off. "Where's Julian?!" He raged, big time. It was, pretty scary. Only Ben had the balls to talk back. Laura was white with fear. I'm not going to tell you how I felt, but as a hint, I couldn't feel my legs.

"He's changed, Conner. His soul was given back to him, like before you took it!" Ben was red in the face and his hands were clenched.

_Shawna, our father caused Ben all this pain! If our father never lived, Ben would be alive right now!_ She pouted. _I feel bad now._

What? We aren't responsible for anything he does or has done. Wait a minute, do you have a thing for this guy, Laura? A pause.

_What?! NO!_ Yeah right. It's so obvious, but that's not important right now. What's important is this mystery Carmen.

"You are not interfering, no matter what!" Conner raged again.

Then something happened and the next thing I knew, I was in this cage looking thing, but instead of metal bars, it's hot rock. You know, because it's Hell? Never mind.

"Laura?" Ben called.

"Ben?" Laura called at the same time.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Shawna?" they called. It was dark and I couldn't really see, but from the loudness of their voice, I could tell they were in another cell. "Are you guys in differnet cells?"

"No, I think we're in the same cell."

"Oh."

"Shawna. Can you see or feel anything in your cell that can help get us out of here?" That was Ben. Our whitelighter.

"No, but I'll search." I start feeling around my cell. "Hey, what are whitelighters supposed to do anyway?"

"We're supposed to help and guide our charges. Charges are witches or humans. Simple really."

My hand touched something. With the little light I saw what it was and came up with a plan. "I have something!" I grew excited; we might meet our sister! It was a piece of metal. Eventually, I made it so it resembled the top part of a hammer. "Okay, I made a hammer, kinda, and I'm going to hit it against the rock, to see if it breaks, alright?"

"Wait, Shawna, if you hit it too much, it'll get hot." That was Laura. Little Miss Smarty-Pants!

"Alright then..."

"Shawna, one of your powers is telekinesis. Use that to hit the hammer against the rock," helped Ben.

"Alright then!" I dropped the metal and focused my mind. I pictured the metal hitting the rock and the rock breaking. I hear the rock breaking. I open my eyes and already two of the bars are in crumbles. With two of the bars gone, I can slip out, so I proceded to. Then I used my telekinesis to break their hot rock bars.

Once we were all out, they had a few comments for me. Ben's: "Next time, try using telekinesis without closing your eyes, it'll be more effective." I nodded and thanked him for the advice.

Laura's? "You call this a hammer?"

"Shut up! I didn't have a lot of resources!"

We were heading for the entrance when a voice behind us drawls, "And where might you be going?" From the sound of that creepy voice, it's Conner, and this time, he has a girl that looks like us, and Julian. I'm taking one guess on who the girl is... 

  
  


Cha. 13 


	13. They Found Me

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Thirteen- They found me 

Author's Note: it's Carmen 

  
  
We shimmered to a prison of some kind. There was rubble on the floor. Conner smirked and said, "And where do you think you're going?" in a really creppy voice. I look up and see my sisters with weird expressions. Then I realize they might not have their memory back. Next to them, I see a guy that looks like Julian, except, he's wearing different clothes. I look next to me: Julian. Oh, that must be his twin...

"Julian," I whisper. I don't like him much right now, but he has to restore their memories! "Can you restore their memories?"

He shook his head. "Not from this distance, but of course I will later." He looked down at me. "I'd do anything for you, Carmen." Whoa, creepy.

"Thanks...how about I distract Conner and you get their memory back, okay?" He nodded.

I focused my powers and put my hands together. I opened my hands and out came a fireball and it headed toward Conner, but he sensed it and ducked. Conner turned toward me with a fierce look on his face. But he can't hurt me, because he wants and heir, right? Right?

"What are you doing?!" he yelled at me. I looked over at Julian, who was already over to my sisters, reviving their memory.

"I was just practicing, Father."

Conner looked confused. "Wait, didn't he tell you the truth? Didn't he give your memory back?"

The thing I would like you to know, I'm a pretty good liar. "What are you talking about, Father?"

Conner's face lit up with a bang. "You don't know? You don't know. I stopped him just in time!" Then his face fell. "Prove to me that you don't have your memory back. Kiss Julian."

I looked over at Julian, who had a surprised expression on his face. He nodded slightly. Then, I knew that he was done giving my sisters their memory back. I looked over at Shawna and Laura. They knew what I was thinking. I looked back at Conner. "No fucking way!"

I threw a fireball at him, which, I might add, would've hit him if he didn't dodge it. But, instead, he fell into our trap! Shawna was hovering and kicked him in the back, which sent him to Laura. Laura had this strange looking metal in her hand, which he chucked at him. It hit him in the head, but he was, of course, unaffected. He laughed. "You are too pathetic! I shouldn't waste my powers on you!" He shimmered away.

I turned to Julian. "Thank you Julian, for reviving my sisters. You didn't have to. Well, if you didn't, I would've hurt you...and made you...But thanks anyways!" I smiled at him. Then, I felt two people tackle/hug me.

"We found you! We found you! We found you!" They shouted hysterically. 

  
  


Cha. 14 


	14. Wait, What Happened?

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Fourteen- Wait, what happened? 

Author's Note: it's Laura 

  
  
I was so happy, I almost cried! We finally found her! And got our memories back! When Julian shimmered us back home, Carmen asked, "Wait, so how did you become a demon, Julian?"

He shrugged. "It's a long story."

Carmen shrugged. "We've got time."

"Alright." He cleared his throat. "I met your father when I was seventeen. He was smart, cunning, and ambitious. He was like the father I never had. So that's what he became, the father I never had. I didn't know he was a demon yet.

"When he told me, I was twenty. I wasn't afraid, or frightened, because he was my dad, my protector, and I knew he wouldn't harm me in anyway, besides if he wanted to, he could've already.

"Then he asked if I wanted to become his right-hand man, someone who could help him like a servant, but not become his servant. I was excited. It would be like working with him! So I said yes." He shook his head. "He never told me that becoming a demon would cost me my soul. He pulled it out of me and just tossed it away. I remember this, but I didn't feel then, the way I do now."

"Wow." Carmen said. Julian looked at Ben.

"Thanks for saving my life when you did. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now." They hugged a "brothery" hug.

"It's what family's for," replied Ben.

Carmen looked at Ben. Ben looked at Carmen.

"I don't believe we've met, Ben, I presume?" She held out her hand and shook his.

_Stupid Carmen..._ I pouted.

_Why is Carmen "stupid", Laura?_

Because she just is!

Laura, she isn't "stupid" just because she's shaking hands with your boyfriend, is she?

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

Carmen gave me a funny look. "Who's not your boyfriend?"

"I wasn't talking to you!" I stormed up to my room. I hope Ben doesn't think I'm a spoil brat...

  
  
_Knock, knock..._ "Who is it?! What do you want?!" I half-yelled.

"Uh, Laura? It's, uh, Ben."

Oh my gosh, it's Ben... I ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Uh, I was just going to ask if you could come downstairs, there's something Julian and I would like to try."

"Oh, alright." I followed him downstairs.

Carmen and Julian were sitting on a couch holding left hands. They looked like they were meditating. Shawna was staring intently at them.

I sat down on the couch and Carmen opened her eyes. "Laura!" She smiled. "I'm so glad you're here!" She hugged me, gave me something from her left hand and put it into my left hand. It was a shiny white ball of light, but it was neither hot or cold.

Ben held out his left hand. "Here take my hand." I did. "Now, close your eyes. What I'm going to do is push this orb into you. Do you trust me?" I nodded and closed my eyes. It felt like something was trying to be pushed into my brain. After a while, it got through. Then something else flew towards it and they melded, or that's what it looked like.

"Open your eyes Laura." I did. "Do you feel bad, is anything hurting?" I shook my head. "It worked!" Julian and Ben high-fived. Carmen and Shawna were smiling.

But I had not idea what just happened. "Excuse me?" Everyone looked at me. "What just happened?" 

  
  


Cha. 15 


	15. This is What Happened

Body{margin-left:225} body{margin-right:225} p {text-align:right} My Sisters and I- Aren't we Charming? Chapter Fifteen- This is what happened 

Author's Note: it's Shawna 

  
  
"What just happened?" asked Laura.

I smiled. "Julian and Ben had an idea. Julian didn't want his powers anymore. Most of them went away already, but he wanted the rest gone. He searched his powers and the only thing he could do was shimmer.

"The memory thing he could only do for a while, but now, it's gone. The only way to get rid of powers, without using spells, is to take it out and give it to someone. Carmen volunteered.

"So they just sat there and tried it, but something went wrong. Carmen's powers are full. See a witch can only have three powers. So they had to take a power out of her. Since she was getting shimmering she decided to get rid of orbing.

"Orbing is a special power though, and cannot just be thrown away. I couldn't get another power. But you have a type of orbing already, so I thought just give it to you. Those two powers might bond together and do both things. But no one knew if it would work. In short, it did!"

Laura frowned slightly. "I'm glad you guys were just trying to help and everything, but what if it didn't work? What would happen to me?"

Ben frowned. "I thought you said you trusted me!"

"I did, it's just that, you didn't even tell me what you were going to do and you did it! What if something went wrong? What would happen to me then?"

"The only thing that would happen was the orb I sent into you leaves you and you faint for a few minutes. I wouldn't let you die, Laura."

"Me neither!" I said. "I would never just sit here and watch someone kill you! I would've done something to prevent it! I trusted Ben. He's our whitelighter, like it or not and we're stuck with him."

Carmen laughed. "That's a nice way to put it!"

Julian got up. "There's no need for me anymore, so I'll just go."

"Where?" Carmen stood up. No way is she falling for this guy! "Where are you going, I mean."

"Back to my mom's. She's getting married this month. He's good, I checked him out. Well, see you guys around, alright?" He smiled. The smile looked sad. He walked right out the door. No one even stopped him.

  
  
The End 

  
  


Home 


End file.
